Naughty Little Thing
by puffles 44
Summary: It was spring time, and the bearbees are going back to Covenant castle... The took a detour, but one of them didn't get the memo and ended up in Yuri's room. The bearbee found a box and decided to show it to Wolfram... Read to know more... Yuuram.One-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

* * *

Naughty Little Thing

It was spring... Everything came back to life after winter had left it was that time of the more creatures, from the bearbees to the humans, had waited for... Small wings flapped rapidly as the swarm came closer and closer the castle... The sky was filled with small, pink creatures and they became distracted and head over to the fields... The bearbees had spotted their grandfather/grandmother on the fields and they wanted to stay with him for a while...

The sky darkened on a certain part of the field that made a certain blonde soldier on duty look up. A swarm of pink creature were coming right for him! But, he didn't mind... His grandchildren were visiting him, and he couldn't help but put on a smile. This was certainly not the first time a swarm like this greeted him; this happened last year, the other year, the year before that, and the year before the year mentioned earlier... Wolfram could still remember the day he and his fiancé, Yuri had discovered about the location of the bearbee nests and made them hatch into the bearbees they knew and loved... The year after that, their 'children' came back to lay eggs for the next generation of total cuteness to come to life, and the process continued... He wasn't just a grandfather, maybe even a great, great grandfather! But, he wouldn't mind how old he was to the little creature now hugging, grabbing and cuddling him... As long as he could be with the little ones, he would he happy, even if his relationship with his king wasn't as happier as this... He took every single one special care for they are one of Shin Makoku's most endangered animals, but because he is their great, great grandfather... Looking up the sky, even though there were possibly thousands of them, one of them was missing... He could sense that one of them wasn't around... This must be his intuition speaking... But, he tried to ignore it and continue with giving attention to the bearbees who wanted his attention...

Wolfram was right... There was one missing from the swarm... This bearbee continued its journey to the castle and found itself being blown by the winds which lead it to Yuri's bedroom window. Yuri was in the exact room when, from out of nowhere, a bearbee was thrown to him. He caught the seemingly frightened creature. He could tell it was scared because it was covering its head with his arms. He smiled... By holding the bearbee the way he did, it made him think of holding a baby in his arms.

"Don't be afraid... It's alright now... You're safe..." Yuri soothed the lost bearbee as he placed it on the pillow.

Now on the pillow, the bearbee removed its arms and looked at his saviour.

"Nogisu...!" It said and flew towards Yuri to give him a hug.

Yuri chuckled and put the very affectionate creature down. He patted its little head gently and went out to get it some honey...

This bearbee which Yuri found was the smallest of the bunch and the youngest... That's why it was weak against the strong wind. This bearbee was the most curious of them all... As soon as it knew that Yuri was out of sight, it sat up and flapped its wings to fly over the night table. Using its upper limbs, it was able to open the drawer... To the bearbee's delight, it found something interesting... With its paws, the bearbee revealed a small box from the drawer. With the box in hands (paws), it sat on the bed where it was once placed and scrutinized the box with curiosity overwhelming it.

Yuri came back and saw the bearbee trying to open the box it found in the drawer which was still open. He looked back and forth from the bearbee to the open drawer and placed the tray, with a jar of honey on it, on the bed to outstretch his hand in front of the lovable creature with a friendly smile gracing his face.

"Can I please have that box you're trying to open?" He asked.

"Nogisu..." The bearbee looked up questioningly at the double-black with its head tilted to a side.

"Can I have it, please?"

"Nogisu...!" The bearbee flew up with an angry expression on its face; it wanted to know what the box contained...

Yuri sighed; there was no doubt this is one of his fiancé's children... Wolframs or bearbees coming from Wolfram's race are as stubborn as they could get... This one's no exception...

The bearbee sensed Yuri's plan in getting the box away from it and headed to the window. It had a feeling it should go to the fields... And so it did.

Yuri sighed once more and chased the bearbee. That box was his secret... That could be the only thing he kept secret from _Wolfram_... He could only imagine what would happen if Wolfram saw what's inside of it.

Minutes passed and the bearbee had found its brothers, sisters, mother, father, aunts, uncle and cousins hovering and cuddling its sitting blonde grandparent. Dodging its relatives and squeezing through queues and crowds of relatives just to get to Wolfram. Panting, it sat on Wolfram's lap.

Wolfram lifted the bearbee up and gave it a hug until he noticed what it was holding.

"What is this?" He asked the bearbee.

"Nogisu...?" The bearbee shrugged and looked it was trying to tell him to open it.

"I guess you don't know what this is..." Wolfram trailed from the bearbee's face to the box it was holding. "Do you want to open it?"

Seemingly very happy, the bearbee nodded with much enthusiasm. Wolfram smiled and placed the bearbee down on his lap. The same bearbee received jealous glares from its relatives that made it gulp. Wolfram gave it a reassuring smile that made it relaxed. It knew that it was safe to stay by Wolfram's side... The bearbee seemed to trust Wolfram more than Yuri...

"Wait, come back here!" Yuri shouted from a distance.

Wolfram and the other bearbees looked behind them and saw someone dressed in all black approaching them. Once the others recognized the men approaching them, the bearbees swarmed Yuri and competed on who gets the first hugs and first one to cling onto his arm. The blonde could sense the double-black's uncomfortable state and stood up at the same time the bearbee on his lap flew up.

"You can have your reunion hugs and arm-clinging later, my dears... I have to speak with Yuri..." Wolfram said with his hands on his waist, trying to be stern.

The bearbees looked at the blonde and moved to a side, secretly chattering about their expectations and possible rumours. Yuri looked from side to side and stood up immediately with his hand behind his head and a goofy smile to match his wimpy gestures.

"What are you doing here, wimp? And, why were you chasing this bearbee?" Wolfram asked, walking up to Yuri. "What is in this box that you want to desperately get it?"

"I...Well... You see..." Yuri started to stammer; he clearly didn't know what to say...

"No, I don't see, so tell me what's inside!"

Yuri was silent as many faces seemed to lean closer to him. He let out a sigh and smiled.

"Open it."

"What did you say?"

"I said, open it..."

Wolfram was getting suspicious... Was the box for him that Yuri didn't want to say what the box contained? Or, was it because it was for some hussy Yuri picked up from the streets of Japan and was just too scared to tell him that... Well, who wouldn't? The poor double-black could be burnt to cinders even before he could explain... Since Yuri was already giving him the permission in opening the box... He could lessen the amount of suspicion he had. With an eyebrow raised, he opened the box and found a golden ring.

"What's this?" Wolfram asked.

"Nogisu...?" The bearbee who brought the box peeked inside and found the ring Wolfram saw.

With a smile, Yuri walked beside Wolfram and wrapped his arm around the blonde's torso. Wolfram's cheeks were tainted with a blush.

"Well, my dear fiancé, that's your engagement ring. I wanted to give it to you, but our little descendant gave it to you first..." Yuri said happily.

"It... It... It's for me...?" Wolfram stammered.

Yuri nodded and began to walk towards the castle. The swarm of joyful bearbees followed them and the naughty, little bearbee who gave the box to Wolfram won the contest... It got to cling onto Yuri's arm all the way to the old, abandoned guest wing of Covenant castle...

It worked out for the couple and for the bearbees...

The bearbees were able to breed and produce more naughty, little bearbees... Soon enough, they might even have naughty cousins, uncle and aunts other than Greta...

**The End**

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it!


End file.
